‘Overboard’…Not Really…
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Stellar, Sting and Auel have a conversation on the deck of the shiop. That is until Auel has the urge to jump into the sea from the unmoving boat. Bad summary


'**Overboard'…Not Really…**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny. As much as I wish I did…TT**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Stellar Lousier's POV)_

It was a beautiful day out. All warm and sunny. And we were even traveling on sea! It was such a good day to go swimming. "Heh…" Auel Neider murmurs, sniggering softly. "Maybe I should pretend to go overboard!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Neo will get extremely mad. You know that, Auel…" Sting sighs heavily. He shakes his head at his friend's never-ending stupidity.

I giggle gently. "Stellar doesn't know…it be hilarious to see Neo chasing Auel around. Sting knows that Auel won't stand still and let Neo punish Auel…" I laugh, nodding at the truth in my statement.

Auel shakes his head, chuckling. "That's true, ya know!" He rests on his arms, staring at the blue of the water. "I don't know, though. I'm not really sure why I want to go swimming so bad!" He slams his fists into the ground in frustration. "It's Neo and his stupid machine! We lose our memories every time we go in the purple hell bed!" he snaps angrily.

"That's not true!" I deny, glaring furiously at him. "How can Auel even suggest such a cruel, untrue, jerk-like thing? Neo would never harm Stellar, or Sting. Auel, though, Stellar wouldn't doubt…" I grin at his undignified huff.

Sting sniggers loudly. "Wow…" He looks at Stellar seriously. "Actually, though, I don't think Auel is wrong. I mean, I feel like I forget stuff on a regular basis and it's always after I get out of the blasted machine!" His voice had risen slowly by each word.

"Sting…agrees?" I question, confused. I look at Auel perplexed. Pink meeting aqua-green. "But…Neo is not like that. Neo would never harm Stellar…" I hug my legs close to me.

"Sorry, Stellar!" Auel cries, hugging me. "I shouldn't have said that. I know who much you like that jer-…err…I mean guy…" he tries to assure me. "Please forgive me…" He looks so sad I couldn't help BUT forgive him.

"It's ok. Stellar forgives Auel!" I smile brightly. I turn my gaze to the water. "But the water sure looks inviting."

"Screw this!" Auel retorts loudly. He takes off the blue Earth Alliance jacket. "I couldn't care less what he has to think!" Sting shakes his head, smiling at Auel's antics.

"Can Stellar go in, too?" I question, smiling brightly.

"Nah!" Auel grins and replies sharply, "I'm gonna get in trouble with Neo-idiot! No sense in getting you in trouble, as well!"

"Awe…" I groan.

"Sorry, Stellar!" Auel smiles compassionately. "Neo will get mad at you…" He turns to the edge of the low-decked ship. "I'm going for a perfect ten! Score me, Sting!" he dives in the water effortlessly.

"It's a good thing the ship isn't moving right now…" Sting comments to me with a smirk.

"So?" Auel questions with a beam. He swims over to the edge of the ships deck, grabbing hold of the wood.

"I'd give it a ten, Auel!" I tell him, smiling gently.

Sting sniggers and wraps his arm around me in a friendly, one armed hug. "She's much too kind. I'd only give it a seven!"

"Hey…Stellar? Could you come over here for a sec?" the blue-haired boy questions friendlily. I shrug and wander over there. "Good girl!" He raises his arm and splashes Sting to total soakness. "There! That's for giving me such a low score, ya jerk!" he sneers.

"Auel!" Sting spazzes. He takes off the completely soaked jacket. "Jeez!"

I smile softly, remembering a single memory…long ago, it seems.

.-. FLaSHBaCK .-. FLaSHBaCK .-. FLaSHBaCK .-. FLaSHBaCK.-. FLaSHBaCK.-.

"Stellar!" Sting laughed, pointing over to the group of extended competing in the swimming contest. "Auel's getting ready to start!"

"Really? I love seeing Auel compete! Auel never has won yet, though. Always second!" I sniggered.

"Go!" The race started and the swimmers took off. In a few seconds, Auel and this brown haired boy who always wins first were dead even in the lead.

"Come on, Auel! Stellar's cheering for you!" I cried, waving my arms in the air excitedly.

Sting grabs my arm, clearly wound up. "He's pulling ahead! Auel is gonna win!"

Auel touched the edge of the pool wall a good five seconds before anybody else. He climbed out and raised his arms, utterly thrilled. "Yeah!" he cheered. "Finally won first! Oh yeah! In yer face, ya loser!" he taunts.

Sting shook his head, clearly amused. "Always has been a poor winner…" he comments slightly. I just nod, hurrying over to congratulate my friend.

.-. eND FLaSHBaCK .-. eND FLaSHBaCK .-. eND FLaSHBaCK .-. eND FLaSHBaCK.-.

I smile softly. That is one memory I will never let go. How happy Auel was that day…I will never forget it.

"Auel Neider! Get out of the water immediately!" I look over to see a very livid Neo.

"Uhh…gotta run!" Auel leaps onto the deck and scurries down the floor, slipping from his wet socks.

"Auel will never change," I sigh pleasantly. I stoop and pick up the boy's jacket. "Let's wait for Auel in Auel and Sting's room."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I don't know why I made that…O.o**_

_**Please tell me if that is as horrible as I thought it was. IT HAS NO PLOT! WHHEEE!**_


End file.
